


I'm not throwing away my (rim) shot

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band au that nobody asked for, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Possibly others too but ill add as i go, alex plays snare, honestly just assume everyone is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton planned on being top of his class and joining debate.  What he didn't plan for was the marching band to take over his life.





	

Alexander Hamilton only wanted a normal junior year where he focused on his grades, the debate team, and his writing. Having moved in with his new foster family during June, a warm, happy couple named George and Martha, Alex didn't have to start his school year late or already behind. He was determined to go through this year without incident. That determination lasted until about July, and crumbled in an unusual way.

"Alex! Can you come set the table please?" Martha yelled from downstairs. The "Mrs. Washington" business had ended right when Alexander stepped in the door, when she had insisted that Mrs. Washington was her mother in law.

The teenager quickly skimmed over his essay about birth control policies in South American countries and saved it. He then proceeded to ride the banister to the first floor.  
"Lafayette doesn't have to do anything," he said as Martha came into sight from her position in the dining room.  
"Very funny, Alex. He's in the kitchen right now helping me cook, thank you very much." She tried be serious, but the grin on her face and the lilt in her tone made it clear she was just messing around. Alex laughed.

"Al-right," he huffed good naturedly, lengthening each syllable to feign reluctance, and started to place forks at everyone's place at the table. Alex had been surprised at the short amount of time in which he became comfortable with the Washingtons and their other foster son, Lafayette. The usually-shit social services had finally done it right, placing Alexander with them. 

He naturally got along with Lafayette, especially since they spoke the same first language, French. Laf was still learning English, even though he had been living in America for over a year. He was just a lovable and excitable ball of pure French light and energy. He was the first one to suggest (read: insist) that he take Alex on a shopping spree for new clothes, as Alex only had the clothes he had arrived in and an extra shirt. Lafayette was also very handsome (which he was very well aware of and never missed the chance to flirt with any unsuspecting victim), with dark skin, a tall but wiry stature, and wild hair. Alex might've even had a little crush on him if they had met under different circumstances, but being brothers and all was a big turn off.

And as for the married couple, well, to put it shortly Alex had never met people so loving and willing to welcome kids into their lives. George, on first glance, seemed intimidating, but after spending a few days with him, it was obvious he was the biggest dad kind of person there ever was. His large frame was just a front and a way to subtly protect his family. Martha had an instinctual protective nature hidden behind rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes. She was the kind of person you automatically trusted, and would absolutely kick your ass if you came near her children. It was a shame that they couldn't have children of their own, but Alex guessed it wasn't all bad, because that meant he got to live with them. He knew that was a selfish thought, but all he had ever known was abuse, absence, and death until the Washingtons. 

There was no time to think about the past now, though. In New York, he can be a new man.

"Alexander! Hurry up with the, how you say, setting, because dinner is almost served," Lafayette practically bounced into the room, filling it with life. Alex was no wall flower (he could be described as outspoken to a fault), but Laf was another kind of presence. If Alex was a hurricane, Lafayette was a flood, filling up every space with his being.

"Laf, you know you can call me Alex, I've told you that."

"But Alexander is so much more," he searched for the right word, "romantic."  
Alex just laughed. Even after inhibiting with him for a month, Alex knew that was such a Laf thing to say.

"But yeah, I'm pretty much done, so what's for dinner?" Alex started tapping his fingers against his jeans. He seemed to do this subconsciously whenever he slipped into conversation. It wasn't a nervous tic, it seemed to only be a way of getting out some extra energy.

"The most delicious of American foods, the burger!" Laf seemed very excited to show his hand in making it. Even though the guy was the most French person alive other than the actual French president, he was still absolutely in love with the United States. "Martha has been teaching me very well."

"I'm flattered, Gilbert, but I'm really not that great a cook, I know just enough to not give people food poisoning," Martha made her way into the room with a plate of cooked burgers. Lafayette physically cringed at the use of his first name, but let it slide because it was Martha. If it had been anyone else, Alex would've guessed that he would bite their head off.

"I don't think that's a fair assessment. You are by far the best cook I've encountered in the past few years, but I guess there hasn't been much competition." Alex had meant this to come out as a joke, but it contained a twinge of grief because the memories of his mother it brought up. Alex's mom died when he was 12, and she was always going to be the best cook to him. Even during their times of great poverty, she still managed to make their food flavorful and worthwhile, even if there wasn't much of it. He will forever be grateful for that. He will forever be grateful for her.

Lafayette sensed Alex's mood shift and immediately tried to make it light again. "Yes Martha, listen to petit lion, he speaks the truth," Laf said with a twinkle in his eye.

Just as he said this, George Washington strolled into the room. He kissed Martha on the cheek and then went over to the two boys to pat their shoulders affectionately. Everyone greeted him in return.

"I guess I'm a little late to the party," George acknowledged, "sorry that I've been working. It's just the band camp is so close and I feel like I'm not prepared yet." He said this right as everyone was sitting down so it was a few moments before anyone responded. It was Alex.

"Band camp?" He had heard of it before, but he didn't actually know what it meant.

Lafayette brightened as he dug into his first burger. "Oui! George is the band director at Liberty High, and marching season is almost upon us!" He turned to George. " I know you're stressed, but I can't help but be excited for the new season. Have you decided on a theme?"

George chuckled. "Not yet, Laf, not yet. I still have to collaborate with the drum major to see how were running it this year."

"Ugh, Lee. Putain." Apparently Lafayette didn't like the drum major very much.

Alex spoke up again, lightly tapping on his jeans as he did so. "I didn't know you were in charge of band." He knew that George was a teacher, and he mentally kicked himself for never asking of what. He just assumed he was a history teacher for some reason.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't give it up for the world. I love the music and the kids so much," Washington gushed. "Even Laf is in the band." Alex was surprised at this. For the amount of times that the Frenchman had taken it upon himself to talk his ear off, Alex couldn't believe he never knew about Lafayette's musicianship.

Lafayette grinned at Alex. "Oh yes! I play the clarinet, the best instrument in my opinion."

"Everyone says that their instrument is superior, Laf," Martha said.

"Well, it's true in this case."

"I'm sure. Anyway, Alex, have you ever thought about band? Don't think I haven't noticed your constant pecking," George shifted the conversation back to Alex.

Honestly, Alex had never thought about joining music. He was always more involved in things that would directly feed into his career path, and never really bothered with other activity. It might be fun...

"YES! You should very much join band. It's just so much fun! We're pretty much family, and I'm sure you will fit right in," Lafayette assured, even though his yells in the beginning where much less assuring. Alex knew that he meant well.

"I've really only been in debate and sometimes journalism, if they had it." Alex still wasn't sure if band was for him.

Washington spoke up. "I think it would be a great thing if you joined band. Going to a new school is hard, but if you're in band you already have friends to eat lunch with because you met them over the summer. Not to mention it looks great on college applications" Alex wasn't worried about making friends, but George did make it sound appealing. He was starting to warm up to the idea.

"I don't even know what I would play," Alex said, and it was true. It's not like he had previous experience in music, and he didn't even know where to start.

"I think you would be marvelous at the snare. You would have to practice, mon ami, but I know you're up for the challenge," Lafayette cut in. He seemed to be buzzing at the chance that Alex could be in marching band with him and his friends this year.

"I think so too. The constant tapping screams percussion, and your personality is snare," George agreed. Alex didn't know what it meant that his 'personality was snare', but he trusted them. 

"It would be great for you to be involved in something right off the bat," Martha added, like an afterthought.

"I'll think about it," Alex said, even though he had already made up his mind to join marching band. 

"Oh Alexander, please be in band. I'm so lonely there and I only have the music to keep me company," Lafayette sighed dramatically, even though Alex knew it was only a last ditch effort to get him to agree to be in band.

"Well, I guess if you're suffering, I'll join. It sounds like it could be fun," Alex relented.

"Oh yes! It will be fun, and you'll get to meet all my friends at band camp!"

"I thought you were lonely with 'only the music to keep you company'," Alex pretended to swoon as he said this, mimicking Lafayette.

"I meant you get to meet the instruments," Laf said with a grin. "Sorry, my English isn't very good."

Martha laughed good naturedly at Lafayette's antics. "I'm sure that's what you meant. You know that if John and Hercules heard you say that, they would have your hide."

"I don't know who you're talking about. They're probably some lie I told you so you wouldn't worry about me."

"Even though they are both wonderful players in my band that hang out with you so much that you three are practically joined at the hip," -Alex got worried at this statement. How did he fit in a friendship that was already so strong?- "so I'm sure that's what they are." 

Lafayette just shrugged and gave a half smile. "Anyways, Alexander, you will have fun in band. I just have a feeling. Especially since this year is going to be the best."

"You say every year is going to be the best," Martha reminded him.

"And each year is better than the last, so the statement holds true."

George directed the conversation back to Alex again. "Son, are you sure you want to March this year. I don't want to push you into something that you don't really want to do."

Alex bit back the 'don't call me son' and nodded. "I'm sure. It sounds like it could be cool." He tried to play it off, but the farther this conversation went, the more excited he got about being in band.

"It's settled then. Band camp starts next week at the start of August, but I can teach you before that. I'm sure you'll catch on quickly, though."

Lafayette was vibrating with glee. "Oh I'm so excited! You will be the best snare there ever was I'm sure."

"I haven't even started yet," Alex added modestly, even though he had the same good feeling about the band this year. "But I can certainly try."

And so, Alex's plan for a normal (well, normal for him) junior year turned upside down. He had never tried music, and here he was, joining band almost blindly. Despite this, he knew that this is what he was supposed to do. He just had a feeling that it was meant to be. Even though none of this was planned, he made an oath to himself that in New York he was going to be a new man. He guessed this was part of that oath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed! This is going to be my first multi chapter fic, so please bear with me. I typed this on mobile so please tell me if you see any mistakes. Updates will be once a week, probably on Sunday. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ps I really hope nobody from my actual band finds this bc Ill be basing a lot of it on my band. If so please don't say anything omg


End file.
